Rainy Season
by BadassBambi
Summary: It's rainy season, and it's wise to bring an umbrella to school. Too bad for Iceand that his evil brother Norway and Norways stupid boyfriend Denmark likes to steal his umbrella. On the bright side, he get's a new friend called Hong Kong... HKxIce, DenNor
1. Chapter 1

It was rainy season.

Every rainy season, Iceland brought an umbrella to school.

This rainy season was no different.

Well there was one thing.

His older brother Norway had recently started to date this dude named Denmark.

"_No Iceland were not dating, we're just friends with benefits. Not even friends, more like colleges. Yeah, that's it. Colleges with benefits" _is what Norway had said with his usual stoic expression when Iceland asked, the three of them gathered at the brothers house.

Oh and Denmark had been sitting right next to him. Of course that had caused a lot of commotion.

"_Eh-eeeeeeeehh? B-But I love you Norge!" _Denmark had wept, desperately hugging his brothers waist. Norway immediately started to defend himself, but Iceland saw the light pink blush that was slowly spreading on his cheeks (Norway really wasn't the blushing type).

"_No you don't Anko Uzai, shut up will you, and let me go!" _Norway had said, trying to munch on Icelands liquorice.

"_No! Not until you show me some love! It doesn't even have to be love, it can be care! Pleeeease Norge, don't be so CRUEL!" _Denmark had continued weeping, hugging Norway's body tighter, bringing them flush together.

This time Norway actually blush-blushed and hastily agreed to the Danes wishes.

"_F-Fine, but Iceland get out"_ said Norway, as pleasant as ever.

"_With pleasure…" _Iceland had quickly walked upstairs to his room, taking the box of liquorice with him.

If he hadn't left, he would have witnessed something close to the apocalypse, which was Norway _actually showing affection_ to his Danish "college with benefits", by softly kissing away Denmarks tears while he said that he was only joking.

So how does this lovey-dovey relationship between an overly muscled baby with blond gravity defying hair and a stoic, sadistic blonde that wears a hairclip (and yet _Norway_ was considered the manlier of the two brothers) and could see fairies got to do with the rainy season?

Well, they had gotten so out of control that they had started to take Icelands stuff.

First his liquorice.

"_Since you guys don't have any other candy than this, this is what I and Norge have to use to eat from each others mouths!" _the Dane had merrily explained while stealing candy from Iceland.

"_Wha- Die Anko uzai!" _

And then a loud bang had been heard_._

Denmark awoke in a hospital several hours later.

Then his uhhm… baby lotion.

"_What do you think you're doing Norway?"_

One night, Iceland had been woken up by Norway sneaking into his room.

"_Oh I woke you up" _Norway had said, trying to fake some guilt into his voice, but it didn't work.

It never did.

"_What are you looking for?" _Iceland eyed him suspiciously.

"_That lotion of yours… oh here it is" _Norway exclaimed, holding up a small, light green bottle. Iceland was a bit afraid of what he was going to ask, but in the end he couldn't help himself. _"What for?" _Norway looked at him.

"_You really can't guess?" _Icelands eyes went wide, but he didn't say a word.

He couldn't say a word.

Then Norway just smirked and stepped out of the door.

"_That's alright, your gonna hear it anyway" _he said and walked away.

And right he was. That night Iceland couldn't sleep because of the constant creaking of a bed and moans and grunts next to his room.

_All - night - long._

And now, apparently, they had stolen his umbrella.

He looked at the empty umbrella stand and then back to the big glass doors of Gakuen Hetalia.

It was pouring.

Pissed off, Iceland flipped out his black cell phone in the intentions of making an angry call to his brother when he saw a text he hadn't noticed. It was from Norway.

**14:37 P: M**

**Just so you know, we're taking your umbrella. It was raining hard when me and Denmark** **finished so I figured we could lone your umbrella right? Anyway, it'll probably stop raining when your done for today. If not, sucks to be you**

**Love you! **

Iceland face palmed at the ridiculous text. He cold really _feel_ the brotherly love from it… he was willing to bet his house that it was Denmark who had written down the "I love you" part before Norway had been able to send it.

He sat down at the floor, sighing deeply. "Stupid Nor with his stupid boyfriend…"

Suddenly, he felt someone sit down next to him.

"No umbrella huh?" Iceland looked up at the intruder, to see that it was…

…he couldn't remember his name.

All he knew was that he was in Asia class and hangs around China, S. Korea and Taiwan a lot. He was going to add Japan, but then he remembered that Japan always ditched Asia class to come and hang with Europe class instead… especially with Italy and Germany. He had above shoulder length hair, and it was dark brown. His eyes were amber and he looked kind of… emotionless.

Norway immediately popped into Icelands head but then he looked into the boys eyes. They weren't dead and cold like the Norwegian's, but they were full of life and warmth, despite their stoic expression. Iceland soon found himself staring into the amber orbs when he suddenly realized what he was doing and felt a faint blush spread on his cheeks.

"Y-yeah…" he answered.

"It took you a long time to answer" the Asian boy remarked.

"It did? Oh, well… sorry" Iceland lamely countered.

"It's alright, I don't mind. I'm sorry, but I don't remember your name"

Iceland felt a little uncomfortable with him being so straight forward. But intrigued!

"I'm Iceland"

"Oh right. I remember. Europe class, mainly active in North Europe am I right?"

"Y-Yes, that's right… and you are?"

"Hong Kong. Don't worry about hurting my feelings by not recognizing my name, no one hardly does. Some people think I belong to China… or even worse England… but I don't anymore. I just live with China. He's my big brother after all."

"Oh… alright. Yeah, now I remember! You're the guy who always runs around placing bets when there's a fight going on" Iceland said, pointing a slim, pale finger at Hong Kong.

"Yup, that's me" Hong Kong said. Iceland smiled at him. "Nice to meet you then. I'm guessing you don't have an umbrella to?" Iceland asked, now keen on starting a conversation with the boy.

Because _he had actually smiled at him_. He, Iceland! And Iceland rarely smiled.

Or more like _never_ smiled.

"Oh, I do" Hong Kong said, taking an umbrella that apparently he had had next to his leg all along. The umbrella was read with a panda bear pattern. "Panda bears?" Iceland giggled.

Hong Kong flashed a small smile at him. "I like panda bears…"

Iceland smiled. "Yeah they're cute. But not as cute as puffins though." Hong Kong raised a brow, which, when looking a bit closer, was kind of thick… "Puffins?"

"Yes, in fact I have one at home. Although he's just a pain in the ass, really".

They had both stood up now and were walking towards the door. It was still raining outside. "I guess I'm gonna be here for a while wont I?" Iceland sighed and leaned his head against the glass, looking at the drops that were running down, almost as if in a race. After a moment of silence, Hong Kong spoke up.

"Y'know, we could always walk home together."

"What, like sharing an umbrella? Together?" Iceland looked up at the Asian boy.

"Yes, why not?" Hong Kong boldly answered.

_B-But that's what couples do… couple's in LOVE…!_ Iceland silently added in his head, while wondering if it maybe only was him that thought that way.

If so, _how girly_ was he?

Iceland shrugged the embarrassing thought off, and looked shyly through his silver bangs. "Are you sure you wouldn't mind?"

"Nah, it's okay. I assure you" Then Hong Kong flashed another of those small smiles of his, and at this one Iceland actually felt something… _tingling _in his heart.

Oh god, had he actually used the word _tingling_?

"Alright let's go then!" Iceland exclaimed maybe one octave higher than normally. _

The next day of school it was, of course, still rain reason.

So when he quit for the day, it was raining.

And when he looked at the umbrella stand, only to see that it was empty again, he couldn't help but to think _why aren't I surprised? _

"Godammit Nor…" he sighed to himself. Then he felt something buzzing in his pocket. He flipped it open to see another text from Norway.

**15: 07 P: M**

**Whattup bro! **("Denmark again I presume…")

**It was raining today too so we took your umbrella. I bet you've already noticed it. Anyway, I figured you wouldn't mind seeing how much you enjoyed talking to that Asian kid yesterday. Yes, me and Denmark saw everything from the window. It was a heart warming sight, seeing you so giggly at the front porch of the door with a dude taller than you, it was like you had been on a fun date and he was about to drop you off. **

**Really cute Iceland. I lol'ed **

When Iceland read this he couldn't help but to feel like a flaming tomato, as Spain always called Romano. "T-T-That Norwegian bastard…!"

"Is that what we looked like? Huh. Would've been interesting to see."

Iceland felt a hot breath against his neck and made a high-pitch noise that _definitely _couldn't have helped to defend his manliness. He made a hasty twirl to face the intruder. He wasn't very surprised when he saw who it was though.

"H-Hong Kong! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Hong Kong nodded. "Sorry."

Iceland crossed his arms and pouted. "Don't you know that it's rude to read others personal messages?"

The brunet shrugged his shoulders. "Yes, but that doesn't stop me from doing it."

"H-Hmmph, well aren't you a bad boy?" Iceland countered, pretty pleased with his comment. _Let's see what he can say now hehe…_

Hong Kong smirked. "If you want to view me like a 'bad boy', I have to say that it would be pretty hot. Plus, you shouldn't pout like that. It makes you look far too cute to be called a guy."

…

WHAT.

If Iceland had been in a carton, a flame thrower would have activated below him, causing his silver hair to fly up and his cheeks to burn.

"Sh-Sh-Shut up!" he exclaimed, raising hi fists to punch at Hong Kong.

But the guy just laughed at him! "Wha- Why are you laughing at me?"

"I-I'm sorry… it's just that I know Kung Fu… China has thought me… and well those punches… they're so cute!" Iceland immediately withdrew his hand.

Kung Fu… maybe he should stay to mouth-bashing him in the future.

"I'm not cute! Stop saying that!" Iceland felt his blush creep even higher, covering his ears as well.

"Yes you are. Your skin is so pale that I see every aspect of your blush, your eyes go really wide like a puppy and their violet colour matches with your blush, and that silver hair of yours has gotten pretty tousled."

"Oh, my hair is always tousled-"Iceland began, but stopped when he realized what Hong Kong just had said. He could see on how the way his eyes had widened and his cheeks getting a pinkish colour that Hong Kong as well felt that the way he had described Icelands whole appearance was a tad bit…

_Awkward. _

_But in a strange way, sweet… _Iceland heard his thoughts say.

After a moment of awkward silence Iceland spoke up.

"W-Well you see, my brother took my umbrella again… and I see that you have your panda umbrella ready, so uhm… I was wondering if you would want to escort me home again?"

Hong Kong almost died at the cuteness. He had never seen such a cute boy… and he rarely even looked at girls. Plus, he really liked that he used the word _escort._

_So friggin cute… _Hong Kong heard his thoughts say.

Hong Kong smiled one of his rare smiles at him. "Sure."

That process continued on for a while.

It rained, Icelands umbrella was stolen, he got a stupid text from his brother and Denmark, Hong Kong showed up with a panda umbrella, they walked home together, talking about such useless subject that Iceland found it amusing. He hadn't met a person that made him laugh so much like Hong Kong, and he was pretty sure Hong Kong felt the same way.

One day when it was raining extra hard, Hong Kong had actually hooked arms with Iceland. _"So you won't get wet"_ he said. Iceland had just stared at him for a little while, blushing like hell, while muttering a _"Thank you." _

Iceland found it harder to concentrate in school, and Hong Kong was always the reason. He always worried about if Hong Kong maybe quit school before him and went home on his own, or got bored of his company, and if it didn't rain, would he still be willing to walk home with him? Sure they could walk together even if the sun shone, but they wouldn't have the…_ closeness. _

Iceland blushed crazily whenever he thought that, but he couldn't deny it. He enjoyed the closeness, the company, and he enjoyed Hong Kong.

And one day it hit him.

_Was he falling for Hong Kong?_

And just like that he started to avoid the stoic boy from Asia.

The stoic boy that actually smiled at Iceland.

He smiled at him so much, that Iceland wasn't sure he could consider him stoic anymore. Iceland always felt a pang in his heart when he thought that but… for some reason he couldn't help himself. His brain told him not to be with Hong Kong and he just listened. Just like that.

God, how he hated his own guts sometimes…

But one day it stopped, and it was Hong Kong who stopped it.

It was a normal day at school and Iceland was crossing a hall when he suddenly felt someone grab his wrist. Scared as shit, he twirled around screeching something in Icelandic, but immediately calmed down after looking into those amber orbs.

"H-Hong Kong, hi."

"Hi… listen, I'm gonna go all out so here it comes. Have you been avoiding me? " He looked at him with such an serious expression that Iceland wasn't sure if he should laugh or be scared.

"Noooo!" _Yeees!_

Hong Kong knotted his thick eyebrows. "You sure?"

Iceland nodded.

"Well then you won't mind going home together again?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. "O-Of course not! Hah! What do you think I am, some nervous, giddy school girl?"

Right after he had spilled the words he realized that it was too much. And Hong Kongs smirk just confirmed it.

"You may be a male, but you seem pretty giddy and nervous to be honest."

Iceland blushed a bit and huffed his cheeks.

"I do not… B-besides, I said nervous and giddy, not _giddy _and _nervous_!"

"What difference does it make?"

…

"I don't know! S-screw you!" Iceland exclaimed, making a dramatic pointing gesture.

Hong Kong chuckled evilly, swatting Icelands finger away. Then he looked Iceland straight in the eyes, leaning over so only a few inches separated their faces.

"You know, you really are cute Ice…" Hong Kong breathed huskily in his ear.

_Ice? _

_Oh crap. Oh crap crap crap, this is good. I-I mean bad, this is bad! _Iceland heard his brain rant, shutting his eyes closed, feeling how his skin got hotter for every second. He almost anticipated the feeling of Hong Kongs lips somewhere on his face, but to his disappointment- r-relief dammit, _relief! _there was no contact.

He carefully opened his eyes, only to be staring into amber ones with mischievous glint in them.

"Aren't you the most fun to tease… oh and I quite like calling you Ice. It's a cool nickname, and I think it suits you" he explained, not a single trace of embarrassment in his voice what so ever (Damn, how does he do that? Iceland pondered). "Do you mind if I call you it?"

Iceland felt a bit taken aback at the weird question but answered with a small 'yes' nonetheless. Hong Kong smiled another of his rare smiles and walked away, saying that he would see him after school.

Iceland didn't know how long he stood there, just looking with a dreamy gaze at the hallway that Hong Kong previously had walked in. It wasn't until the bells rung he noticed how dorky and love struck he must have looked, and dashed to his next lesson.

What he didn't notice, as observant as he usually was, was that he had actually used the term _love struck. _

**I don't own these characters, they belong to Hidekaz Himaruya (sadly…)**

**So, this is the first part of my very spontaneous two-shot I'm working on. At first I planned it as a one-shot but then I noticed that it got kinda long… heh. Which is cool to, cuz this pairing needs more love! :3 So the longer the fic, the better ;)**

**But yeah, you understand. My second fic here so please leave a review!** **That would** **be gggreeeat! **


	2. Chapter 2

When Iceland quit school that day he felt it particularly hard to step across the doorstep from his classroom. He had no idea how long he stood and stared at the floor when finally his logical side decided to show up and he realized that he was being stupid.

And he did not enjoy stupid stuff.

So he checked his collar for some reason he didn't know and left the classroom with determination to entertain the heck out of Hong Kong.

When he got to the entrance he noticed that there in fact was no Hong Kong yet, he felt even more stupid and slumped down to his knees, burying his hands in frustration. "All that weird prepping in the classroom for nothing…" he sighed, hands muffling his words.

Suddenly he heard some sort of sizzling noise and he looked up, annoyed by the, you guessed it, annoying sound. He however saw nothing suspicious, making him wrinkle his eyebrows, even _more _annoyed.

"Tsch!" he gritted his teeth, standing up to look after the sizzling noise. "What _is _that?" he pondered, now hearing the noise much clearer.

He felt something odd under his foot, like a very round rock something. He lifted his foot and watched closer only to see…

Holy crap.

"Firecracker!" Iceland exclaimed, hastily taking a few big steps from it before it blew up into small sparks. "W-Who the hell lays out firecrackers in the middle of the school?"

"I do."

"GAH!"

Iceland jumped at the familiar voice coming from nowhere. "H-Hong Kong? Where are you?" he asked, looking to all his sides but with no luck.

"Up here."

Iceland hesitantly looked up, only to see Hong Kong hanging up side down from a large, thick pipe that went over the ceiling. "What the? Who are you, Spiderman?"

"No, I am simply Hong Kong. A man of many talents" Hong Kongs upside down face smirked. Iceland scoffed and went over to him, snapping a finger in his forehead.

"Ow! Why did you do that for?"

"Well, whenever will I get a chance to do that again?" Iceland winked while sticking his tongue out. Hong Kong blushed a bit at the cute actions of his Icelandic friend, but Iceland didn't notice and asked instead: "Why are you placing firecrackers in the schools hallways?"

"To make the world a better place by freeing it from stupid student counsels" he answered, pointing with one arm at the door closest to them. It read 'STUDENT COUNSLER: ENGLAND.'

Iceland smirked. "Another fan of England I see."

"Yeah you bet" Hong Kong said sarcastically.

Iceland giggled and walked over to his friend. "I don't really like him either, but I don't want you to get in trouble… besides, if he sees me he might punish me as well!" Iceland hastily added.

"As you wish. But I've gotten away with much bigger pranks than this." Hong Kong let go of the pipe with his legs, made some kind of volt in the air and landed perfectly on his feet. Iceland looked at him with wide eyes.

"What are you, a monkey?" he asked sceptically. "Nope, I'm just really cool" Hong Kong stated and started to walk. The Icelandic teenager huffed his cheeks and followed. "Yeah well, I'm cool without even _trying_! And besides, you do pranks? How old are you, eight?"

And just like that, a fun chat filled with sarcasm was started and neither of the boys noticed that it wasn't raining.

**xXx**

It _did _rain after though.

When they had finally arrived at Icelands block, a massive rain shower started to pour down from no where, making them run the last couple of meters to his and Norways house. They were both panting a bit from the running and they both sat down on Icelands front porch (which has a roof).

"Fuck, why I didn't bring an umbrella…" Hong Kong sighed, squeezing some of the water from his brown hair. Iceland looked at him for a while.

"You could always come in and wait for the rain to stop."

...

Wait what.

_Did he just say that? _

Did _he, Iceland _want a _play date? _

The brunet raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

Iceland gulped. _Oh well I better just go with it, what has been said can't be taken back…_

"Y-Yeah, I mean… It'll do good for both of us. You get to be dry and I get to socialize, because God I haven't done that for a while ahahaha!"

…

WHAT.

_I get to socialize because God, I haven't done that for a while ahahaha! _

WHY?

Why would he say that? That sounds pathetic! Stupid Iceland, stupid!

Apparently he wasn't the only one who thought like that.

"Ice, you poor little thing. Doesn't any one want to be your friend? It's okay, you have Hong Kong to rely on" Hong Kong said while patting Icelands silver hair.

_Damn him for thinking like me! _

"Sh-Shut up! Do you want to come in or not?"

Hong Kong smiled another of those small smiles. "Of course."

Iceland blushed and started to fumble after his keys, dropping them a few times.

Hong Kong picked them up every time, and when Iceland asked why, he stated that "It's simply what a gentleman does. Damn, that Brit had more influence on me than I would've liked him to have…" so Iceland asked "What, I'm a lady or something?" sceptically and Hong Kong smirked saying "I did not in any way think of you as one, and I think it's cute that you see yourself as one" which made Iceland _blush even more _and as soon they got in he absentmindedly hung his jacket on Hong Kong instead of the coat-hanger, while muttering Icelandic under his tongue.

Hong Kong hadn't had such a good laugh since that time had groped Shinatty-chan in front of China, which resulted in a heavy wok-assing.

**xXx **

When they walked into the house, they heard a small moan disturbing Hong Kongs examination of the hallway.

"Ah… Anko…"

Oh God. Iceland cursed inwardly at his brother for having that Dane over _all the frikkin time. _

The really embarrassing stuff was that you could see into the living room from the hallway. And the living rooms couch happened to be the place where Norway and Denmark was, yup, _making out. _

With plenty of tongue.

And a lot of Danish groping.

Feeling like he would it wouldn't be long until he died of embarrassment, he grabbed Hong Kong by his sleeve (that, now that Iceland touched it, he realized always was too long. Did he order their school uniforms sweater one size too big or something?) and dragged him upstairs to his room. Hong Kong had been watching the couple intensely, making Iceland worry a bit.

_What if he… was interested in making out… with… _

Iceland swallowed what seemed like a huge lump, like they do in cartoons.

…_me?_

He let go of Hong Kongs sleeve immediately, scolding himself for thinking stuff that he knew would make him look like a beetroot.

What really had been going through Hong Kongs head was how much Japan, Taiwan or Hungary would like to pay for a copy of the two Nordics kissing so passionately.

Anyway, Hong Kong didn't notice the platinum blondes red face, as they stood in front of Icelands room.

"So this is your room."

"Yup."

Hong Kong didn't waste more time being nervous (he didn't understand why he was being nervous in the first pace) and opened the door.

Icelands room was pretty small, and the first thing he noticed was the bed. "Bed test" he said decidedly, making his way to the bed and jumping down into it. After some turning around he gave Iceland a thumbs up.

"Not the best, but it's okay" the brunet stated lazily, stretching out on the bed like it were his own. Iceland raised his light eyebrows.

"Criticizing my bed are you? You barely know him, don't you think it's a little rude?" he asked, actually making a joke.

"Naah, he'll be alright. He has welcomed me so nicely, don't you think?" he answered while sliding down into the covers, as if to emphasise his point.

"Just like his master" he cooed, all tucked in.

Iceland blushed and looked away. "Tsch! You say _and _do stupid things…"

"This isn't stupid. You've got a perfectly functional bed, and I'm both tired and cold. This bed will cure me from both." After saying that, Hong Kong looked up at the ceiling with a thoughtful expression. Iceland watched him, trying to coax out whatever the brunet was about to say, but got zero from that frustrating stoic face.

After what seemed like forever, he spoke up.

"Would you care to join?" he asked, holding up the cover invitingly.

Iceland froze.

_Would you care to join?_

_..._

Would he care to join?

Immediately he felt a blush working its way on his cheeks, and he suddenly thought that his feet were extraordinarily interesting.

"Ice?"

Icelands head jerked up, eyeing his friend with big eyes.

"W-what?"

"I asked you a question, remember?"

Iceland gulped and looked shakily to his side.

"Y-Yeah…"

"Well, would you?"

Iceland looked up again. "Why would you like m-me to join in the f-first place?"

He found it hard to pronounce the words, feeling his mouth dry all off a sudden.

"The same reasons as me I guess. You were also exposed to the rain weren't you? Besides, you've been looking a bit shaky and your face is all red, I don't want you to catch a cold."

Iceland clutched his shirt sleeve, trying to calm down his heart that was beating like crazy. Why did it have to happen now? He had finally gotten a friend, a friend outside the Nordics (which barely even talked to him in the first place, Sve and Fin were always preoccupied with each other, Nore was a douche and when his big brother actually showed any kind of emotion it was most usually to Dan) and now his stupid heart was going to blow it with all those stupid feelings?

He let out a shaky sigh.

"S-Since when did you get so nice?" He was going to have to try and change the subject.

Hong Kong smirked.

"I'm always nice."

"Yeah right. You were trying to catch the school on fire today."

"Not the_ school_, just England."

"_Oh, _that's _real _nice."

"I am nice Ice. It's just _you _that is to _chicken _to realize it by taking my offer."

"I am _not_ a chicken!"

Hong Kong sat up, making more room in the bed to his Icelandic friend. Then he looked directly at him, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"_Prove it_."

Iceland gulped again, taking a small step back. _Damn, his heart…_ It was still beating like whoa, but his pride was at stake here, his precious Icelandic pride! He couldn't just lose it to something so trivial as climbing into bed with another b-

Another b-

Another…

_Boy. _

Oh, damn it all!

"Alright, I'll do it, just shut up!" Before he could think about it twice, he marched over to the bed and hastily got into it, lying down his back facing Hong Kong. He felt Hong Kong lying down as well, and since his bed was so small, there were literally no space between them.

"Good." Hong Kong said.

_I-It's kind of like spooning isn't it... _Iceland heard his mind whisper. "No!" he yelled, utterly embarrassed of himself, thrashing around in the bed. _I need to get this weird, tingling feeling away from my body or else I'll… _he thought desperately. Suddenly he stopped his thrashing mid-way when he felt a pair of brown eyes looking directly in to his eyes.

"Whoa there, you'll fall out of the bed if you keep doing that. You're really strange, you know that?"

Iceland pouted. "A-Am not…"

"It's okay Ice. That's why I like you." Hong Kong smiled at him, his eyes never leaving him. Iceland felt another blush burn his cheeks, but this one wasn't an embarrassing blush, it… _It feels rather nice actually,_ Iceland thought, relaxing under Hong Kong gaze.

"You do?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. He had this sudden urge to glare at the stupid boy who made his heart go crazy.

"Yes. If I didn't I wouldn't have hung out with you these last couple of weeks." Iceland nodded, still glaring at the Asian. Then he started to twiddle with the sheets, working up courage to say something he found necessary.

"I, err… I-I like you too, you know…" he said, carefully looking at Hong Kong.

Hong Kong looked at him with a serious expression for a while, but smiled again none the less. "I'm glad to hear that. You're one of the few who actually makes me _smile_… it would've been a shame to lose you" Hong Kong stated. Iceland flushed at this, thinking Hong Kong must've meant when he started to avoid him. He swallowed, feeling guilty. Nonetheless, he ignored the fluttery feeling in his stomach and burning cheeks, and locked eyes with Hong Kong.

"Y-You mean that?"

"Yeah…"

To make his point clear, Hong Kong grabbed Icelands hand and squeezed it gently.

"…I really do."

Iceland smiled.

**xXx **

What happened after ward was kind of in a blur.

Feeling overwhelmed by static butterflies in his stomach and all other of his limbs, feeling an urge to just take action of some sort.

He did something he had never in a million years been able to guess that he would do.

He grabbed Hong Kong by the collar and kissed him.

On the lips.

He hadn't even kissed a girl yet!

He pulled back almost on an instant, covering his mouth his hands looking wide eyed at his friend, crush, whatever the hell he was.

Hong Kong, whatever the hell he was, was looking at him just as wide-eyed as Iceland did, stroking his bottom lip with his thumb.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"he tried to get out of the bed, but failed when he felt a hand taking a hold of his wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?"

He glanced surprised down at the Asian, thinking _what the hell_ is happening right now?

"You can't just give me a short taste and then expect me to let you go that easily, now can't you?" He sat up, leaning forcefully over Iceland, making him recline.

"Especially not when your lips taste so sweet… Just like liquorice." Iceland saw that stupid smirk right before Hong Kong kissed him back.

Iceland rolled his eyes at the cliché comment about the taste of his lips, but couldn't help but to kiss him back and slowly wrap his arms around him. When they parted for air, Iceland heard Hong Kong breath into his mouth.

"Stupid Ice… taking the lead, I should've been the one to…" Iceland smirked.

"Yeah well I did a better job than you anyway" he panted. "What's up with the 'your lips taste like liquorice' thing? Heh, maybe next time we're kissing I'll tell you I'm in the mood for dumplings." He remembered that one time when Hong Kong had offered him a dumpling from his lunch box one day when they were walking home together under the panda umbrella, since he hadn't finished it all at lunch.

Iceland licked his upper lip. Those dumplings were quite tasty… then he blushed and cursed himself for thinking such naughty thoughts.

Nonetheless, Hong Kong twisted Icelands sarcastic comment into his defence (_Damn_ _he's good at that,_ Iceland thought).

"So you want to kiss me again, hmm?" Hong Kong smirked. Iceland just furrowed his eyebrows and blushed some more while muttering a "shut up" and they were at it again.

**xXx **

"Hey Ice want to go to the supermarket with me? Norge is saying he doesn't feel like going with…"

Iceland and Hong Kong looked up from the entangled sheets where they we're still smooching.

"…me."

What they saw was a flabbergasted Denmark, standing in the doorway his blue eyes squinting dangerously.

"Iceland… who the hell is this?" Denmark asked.

"No one."

"Yes, I'm one."

"Quiet Hong Kong!"

"See, you told him who I was any way."

Iceland face palmed.

"What are you doing, smooching on my little bro like that?"

"I'm not _your _brother Dan."

"I swear I'm gonna rip your balls off if you try anything on him-"Denmark started, a bunch of Danish swears following. Suddenly Denmark felt a tap on his shoulder and spun around. He instantly forgot his problems at the moment and grinned happily at the intruder.

"Norge! What's up?"

Hong Kong was impressed by how fast his mood had changed, all because the presence of Norway.

Just how whipped _is_ the Danish guy?

"You're annoying, did you know that?" The Norwegian stated calmly, a huge black aura suddenly surrounding him.

"Ah, yes I know babe, you tell me all the time!" Denmark answered, happy as ever.

"Then stop it!"

"Uh-oh." Iceland sighed.

Hong Kong wasn't sure if he was imaging things, but a huge, green troll made out of what seemed to be magic dust suddenly emerged out of thin air as Norway raised his hand. Then the stoic blonde simply pointed at Denmark, and the troll threw it self at the merrier blonde.

Iceland smiled weekly at his new boyfriend. "Welcome to my family."

Hong Kong nodded, intrigued by the strangeness.

"Thanks Ice."

The last thing he saw before Iceland shut the door so they could continue doing you know what, was Norway walking over to Denmark and placing a foot on his stomach, as the man laid down on the floor.

"And stay down _bitch._"

**xXx**

"Ouch!"

Norway sighed. "If you just stay still it'll be over sooner."

"Yeah, I know… I'm just so happy you want to tend my wounds Norge!" He flashed a big smile, making Norway blush a little.

"Even though I'm the one who wounded you in the first place?" he asked, wrapping a band-aid around the Dane's finger. That was the last injury to take care of.

"Yup!" Denmark still smiled brightly as ever.

Norway gritted his teeth. _Fuck him, why is he so stupidly charming? _

"All done now Norge?" Norway was quiet for a moment.

"No not yet" he said and placed Denmark's finger gently against his lips.

"Th-There. Done."

Denmark looked up at him with big, shining eyes.

"Waaaaaah! I love you Norge!"

"Anko, annoying!"

_**Glomp.**_

___The End._

**AN: And heeeere's the second part! Sorry for such late update, but my whole computer situation has been so weird lately… Hoped you enjoyed reading it ^^ I also noticed I may have done Iceland a bit OOC ._.**

**Oh well! Please leave a review that would make me happy xD**


End file.
